


Breaking Rule #37

by Ladymordecai



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/pseuds/Ladymordecai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette set not long after the movie--our quartet is going to do something stupid, and Columbus is here to tell us why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rule #37

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarmasChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasChild/gifts).



Rule #37: Avoid cities.

Obvious, huh? Basic math: higher concentration of people before the zombiepocalypse, higher concentration of zombies after.

Thing is, there's a reason all those people lived in cities. Not just the jobs and the high rises and the Thai food--those all of those are good reasons, especially delivery Thai--but because cities are where we keep things. Humans, I mean. Europe started crawling out of the Dark Ages when urbanization started. Cities aren't kind to monarchies. Or, well, not as kind as they are to zombies.

Anyway, things. Important things. Right now, the thing that cities hold that we can't get on the road, in rural towns where the zombies are light and the living is easy, is knowledge. Books.

Eventually, even if the zombies never go away, humanity's gonna have to start doing its thing again. Living. Setting down. Hoeing rows and raising corn and do I have even one idea how to do that? No.

Neither do Tallahassee, Wichita or Little Rock. Also, and more importantly figured in why Tallahassee's agreed to this do-or-die idea, is that cities also have gun repair books. And chemistry books. We've all agreed that handmade bombs are the way to go.

Little Rock is maybe a little too enthusiastic about this prospect, but I don't think I'll worry till she can throw farther.

We picked Berkeley because Tallahassee figures it's not too big a town, and Wichita thinks the library--if it's intact--will definitely have all the chem textbooks and agriculture know-how we need.

"Stop lolly-gagging, Columbus! We got ourselves a library to ransack!"

Here we go.


End file.
